1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot hand.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1996-10523 discloses a robot hand disposed at a distal end of a robot arm to grip an object. The robot hand (gripper) includes two gripping members and an electric motor. The two gripping members are movable close to and apart from one another. The electric motor drives the gripping members.